bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:List of Arrancar
Espada Rankings Until the time it is clearly revealed within the manga itself comes, Halibel's, Stark's and Barragan's ranks are considered to be unknown. Wiki's are about facts with clear evidence, people, not fan speculations no matter how true they may be later on. Also, Grimmjow is still alive. Read chapter 287. If i'm wrong, then prove it by telling me what chapter it was that he died. :Szayel Aporro Granz never died... He's just paralysed, why does people say he's deceased? Metus 11:56, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Szayel is dead he was stabbed but because of his hyper senses it felt like an eternity for him WhiteStrike 16:53, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::I still don't believe he's dead... Metus 10:44, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Why isn't Tesla marked as dead. The guy was cut in half? And surely Cuulhorn is dead to, Yumi did say to him "When the flowers bloom it will be over for you..." Noble Skuld the Legend Killer 01:10, 7 September 2008 (UTC) What the? Where in the world did you get the names of some of the arrancars listed here? Barragan's fraccions, D-roy and Nakeem, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Please cite the reference where you got them so that they will be considered as correct. They were revealed in Bleach volume 38. And remember to sign your posts.Lia Schiffer 01:40, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Harribel's Fraccion I noticed that this page lists her fraccion (Mila Rose, Sun Sun and Apache) as being deceased, while their respective pages list their condition as unknown/unconfirmed, because while Harribel said they're dead and believes them to be dead, Yamamota said he didn't attack them as hard as he could, out of respect for their fighting spirit. Perhaps the descriptions of their conditions should be the same? Twocents 01:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Yamamoto implied that he didn't kill them, while Harribel thinks they're dead. I'd say that creates sufficient doubt so as to list their status as unconfirmed for now. If the current battles end and we see no sign of them being alive, then I guess that would be as good as confirmation of their deaths, but until then, they're status is unknown as far as I'm concerned. Yyp 12:47, 14 July 2009 (UTC) That was my thought too. In order for the pages to remain consistent, I changed their statuses back to being "unconfirmed" on this page. Twocents 21:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :They are dead. What Yamamoto said was "I shall give your souls mercy and simply burn them away". What's he is basically saying he is giving them a quick deathhttp://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/339/07/. And than there is Harribel's statement she doesn't say she wants revenge for almost killing them she actually states that they are dead as plain and clear as dayhttp://www.onemanga.com/Bleach/356/04/. There is no implication anywhere that they are alive. WhiteStrike 01:56, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::All of their character pages and the Numeros page need to be changed then, because they all list their deaths as unconfirmed. Personally, with the vagueness of Yamamota's quote (coupled with his distaste for killing people, as seen with how he was going to leave Allon alive, if the pet hadn't continued attacking) and seeing them talk when they were supposed to be killed by his attack is enough for me to think there's a chance they're still alive (especially considering the insane amount of attacks that these people can survive, such as Allon's surviving being cut in half and Rangiku surviving losing half of her side) and that Harribel is simply mistaken, which is why I won't change it myself. But if the admins' official stance is that they're deceased, then I won't revert those changes either. Twocents 02:45, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Deceased vs unconfirmed Ok I for one am really, really sick of having to revert people's edits to the status of Grimmjow, Loly and Menoly. Last we saw Gimmjow he was breathing. He might have stopped breathing since but we don't know that. Until we get confirmation he is alive. On Loly and Menoly, they did in fact appear in volume sketchs for volume 39. Ishida saved Menoly from falling by pinning her to the wall by the seat of her pants and Loly, as far as I know, was just brushed aside by Yammy. Those two are most definitely not dead yet! Dordonii Alessandro Del Socacchio, Cirucci Thunderwitch and Rudobōn are probably dead but frankly I don't care about the arrancar enough to insist one way or the other. So enough with the changing status. If you feel strongly that they are dead, make your case here and we'll consider changing. But no more just editing. I honestly have better things to do (see Forum:Volume_a_week_club) then continuously revert premature changes. Tinni 17:05, October 26, 2009 (UTC) I posted the following on the Espadas talk:page, but no one answered so I moved it here. We all know Gantenbainne is alive, but can't we say Dordonii & Circucci are deceased. There deaths were pretty well shown. There is no reason to say presumably, because the deaths of both the third & first Espadas weren't confirmed any more then theres was. These two are the only one I feel should be change. Grimmjow, Menoly, Loly, & Rudobon in my opinion are fine the way they are. So, can I get any reasons why Circucci & Dordoni have to stay presumably deceased? Minato88 19:38, October 26, 2009 (UTC) :It was heavily implied that Ciriucci & Dordonii were killed by the Exequias, so it is likely that they are indeed dead. I'd agree with that. But before anyone goes changing the article, I would like to know if there is anyone who can make an argument that they are still alive, or what reason there is for doubting their deaths? I'm sure there was a valid reason why it has been left as unconfirmed for all this time. --Yyp 19:45, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ::Naw, I doubt there is, unless, as I mentioned before (except is was with Starrk and Harribel), they turn up later alive, or if someone shows up and declares them to be alive. Arrancar109 19:53, October 26, 2009 (UTC)